QUASI
by matemarti
Summary: Edward sa di essere un mostro, Bella si sente un mostro. Troveranno l'amore e la pace con loro stessi? Versione in italiano di "Almost". EPOV


**Hi! This story is written in Italian, if you're interested I've also published the English version, that is differently organized, in fact this one is the second chapter of the English version… Its title is "Almost". **

**Ciao! Ho già scritto questo primo capitolo in inglese, ma volevo pubblicarlo anche in italiano, mi piacerebbe sapere la vostra impressione, così capisco se vi potrebbe interessare un seguito… **

**Vabbè, buona lettura! :D**

___EPOV_

_Quattro anni fa_

Il tempo stava peggiorando, quelle nuvole grigie non promettevano niente ci buono e persino l'odore dell'aria sapeva di pioggia. I tipici rumori della natura erano muti adesso, era la quiete che anticipava la tempesta.

Ero appoggiato al tronco di un albero nel bel mezzo della foresta e contemplavo il paesaggio che si prospettava dinanzi a me. Amavo essere circondato dalla natura, potevo apprezzare creature che nessun altro sarebbe stato in grado di vedere, e dovevo ammettere che la foresta mi faceva star bene con me stesso, era una parte integrate della mia esistenza fatta di routine. All'interno della foresta potevo finalmente fare pace con me stesso e la mia stessa essenza, ovviamente non completamente, ma avevo comunque la sensazione, o l'apparenza, di essere una persona migliore di quella che il destino aveva deciso per me.

Sarei dovuto tornare a casa, erano ormai quasi 6 giorni che non tornavo a casa, e sebbene mio padre Carlisle e mia madre Esme sapevano che non si sarebbero dovuti preoccupare per me, sapevo che la mia assenza li rendeva inquieti. Era sempre stato così. Erano praticamente 80 anni che la maggior parte delle volte andavo a caccia da solo, ma ogni volta si comportavano allo stesso modo, così come facevo io. Li amavo molto e non lo facevo per evitarli, ma era la mia stessa natura che mi faceva amare la solitudine. Stavo bene da solo, ed era per me un sollievo incommensurabile rimanere in compagnia dei miei soli pensieri. Era nella natura selvaggia, completamente solo, che ritrovavo me stesso.

Inoltre in questo periodo avevo più necessità del solito di rimanermene per i fatti miei. Tania continuava a spingermi verso qualcosa a cui, sinceramente, non ero davvero interessato. Lei era un'amica affezionata e le ero particolarmente legato dopo tutto il tempo che trascorrevamo insieme, ma non volevo cambiare la nostra relazione di pura amicizia in qualcosa di più. Senza dubbio Tania era bellissima, ma non provavo per lei un sentimento che potesse avvicinarsi all'amore.

Spesso avevo la sensazione di sentirmi incompleto e quando, dopo lunghe pressioni, mi confidavo con lei, mi rispondeva sempre che avevo bisogno di una compagna. Io però ero convinto che dicesse in quel modo solo per tirare l'acqua al suo mulino, per ottenere ciò che desiderava. Non ero d'accordo con lei, perché sebbene vedessi l'amore che c'era tra Carlisle ed Esme - un'infinita devozione, difficile da descrivere- non pensavo che la mancanza di una partner fosse la ragione del mio malessere.

In effetti giustificavo questa sensazione di incompletezza con la mia stessa natura e con la scelta che avevo fatto. Una scelta che portava con sé enormi sacrifici e difficili rinunce.

E questa era la ragione per cui mi ritrovavo qui, in mezzo ad una foresta, e non in vicolo buio e nascosto. Mi trovavo qui per rispettare il patto che avevo fatto con me stesso, non sarei stato un mostro, o perlomeno avrei lottato per non comportarmi da tale.

Non mi sentivo ancora pronto per tornare a casa, perciò decisi di incamminarmi verso una piccola cittadina che sapevo essere non lontana da dove mi trovavo.

Ero abituato a stare tra la gente e non temevo di fare qualcosa di sbagliato, inoltre la pioggia, che ormai aveva iniziato a cadere, mi avrebbe aiutato.

Camminai attraverso la strada principale e incontrai le prime case di quel paese. Camminai finché non mi ritrovai davanti ad un supermercato, il parcheggio era quasi vuoto.

Alcune volte per mera curiosità entravo in questi supermercati e osservavo le persone intorno a me. Era davvero interessante per me osservare gli umani mentre con cura sceglievano quei loro cibi che mi rivoltavano lo stomaco, ma che per loro erano vitali, essenziali tanto quanto ogni loro respiro ed ogni battito del loro cuore. Le loro vite erano legate a tanti fili sottilissimi e delicati, se uno di quei fili si rompeva, le conseguenze sarebbero state inevitabili.

Erano delle prede così facili da catturare. La mia indescrivibile forza, la velocità e tutte le altre capacità supersviluppate erano così ingiuste. Non avremmo mai potuto partecipare a quella corsa alla pari. Ma io avevo deciso di non partecipare a quella gara, ero uno spettatore silenzioso che con attenzione nascondeva le sue innate capacità, sempre attento a non rivelarsi.

Avrei dato qualunque cosa per essere semplicemente un vero partecipante, capace di cadere e di rialzarsi con qualche graffio e soprattutto capace di finire la gara. Invece ero condannato a guardare una gara che non sarebbe mai finita.

Ormai ero praticamente fradicio, se fossi stato umano mi sarei dovuto preoccupare per un possibile malanno, ma non ero umano, ero un mostro. Un mostro ben camuffato, quasi impossibile da riconoscere, ma comunque un mostro, e per questo aspetto ero il peggiore di tutti.

Una ragazzina di fronte all'entrata del negozio catturò la mia attenzione. Avrà avuto tredici, quattordici anni. Stava ferma davanti alla donna che sembrava essere sua madre, e fissava i propri piedi, sottomessa e docile alle parole della madre.

"Isabella, perché non sei come tutti gli altri? Perché devi sempre fare di testa tua?" le disse la madre, che teneva le mani ben piantate sui fianchi. Le immagini della ragazza nella sua mente pervasero il mio cervello, sebbene non fosse mia intenzione leggere i suoi pensieri. _Che cosa avrò mai fatto di male per aver cresciuto una figlia così impossibile? Emmett è molto migliore di lei_ pensò la donna.

Guardai la ragazza con più attenzione, ma non trovai nulla nel suo atteggiamento o nella sua espressione che mi indicasse che si trattava di una persona difficile, anzi ero convinto che quella ragazza stesse reprimendo se stessa. Lo capivo dal modo con cui non riusciva a guardare la madre o dai suoi respiri che erano più dei singulti.

"Ma mamma…" cercò di parlare, ma la madre la zittì con una semplice occhiata colma d'odio.

"Ne ho abbastanza del tuo comportamento, Bella"

"Mamma…" Isabella si lamentò. Cercai di leggerle la mente, ma niente giunse da lei, non un singolo bisbiglio, non un mormorio, niente. Era il silenzio. Non conoscevo il motivo, ma la mente della ragazza era un mistero per me.

Non so cos fu, probabilmente l'orgoglio, che rese la giovane ragazza più convinta. Qualunque cosa fosse, la senti urlare "Non posso essere come gli altri! Non voglio essere come gli altri! Preferisco essere me stessa e non piacere a nessuno piuttosto che essere falsa!"

Ero completamente d'accordo con lei, aveva ragione ed era genuina.

La madre scosse la testa, era troppo intestardita a finire il proprio discorso per capire davvero le parole della figlia, così continuò per la sua strada "Se non cambi nessuno ti sarà amico, ti eviteranno tutti, ti eviterò pure io. Non ti sopporto più" La ragazza strinse le braccia al petto e le lacrime iniziarono a scendere lungo le sue gote.

L'immagine di sua figlia e di un uomo entrarono con forza nella mia testa, non riuscii ad evitarlo. _Era così difficile sorridere al nostro vicino come chiunque altro fa? È stupido ma è comunque un uomo importante e ricco, e guardarlo come fosse un idiota è sbagliato. Come può essere così imbecille?_

Quelle parole erano crudeli e non riuscivo a capire come potesse parlare così una madre rivolgendosi alla figlia, anche se la figlia non era stata cortese con qualcuno. Non aveva rilevanza ciò che la ragazza avesse fatto o detto, quelle parole e ancor più quei pensieri erano come veleno. Mi sentii ringhiare.

Volevo andare a dire qualcosa a quest'insopportabile donna, ma non ne avevo alcun diritto, perciò rimasi dietro una macchina e guardai la donna entrare nel negozio mentre la ragazza di nome Isabella rimase fuori, piangente.

Non sopportavo di vedere quella graziosa ragazzina soffrire in quel modo e iniziai a dirigermi verso di lei, le avrei detto qualcosa, avrei cercato di rassicurarla; ma prima che la raggiungessi un ragazzo, che avrà avuto si e no qualche anno più di lei, uscì dal negozio e la chiamò con voce preoccupata e premurosa. Il ragazzo aveva i capelli ricci ed una muscolatura notevole per la sua età. I suoi pensieri erano tutti rivolti alla ragazza ed erano colmi di preoccupazione per lei. Sapevo che stavo ficcanasando, ma volevo essere sicuro che Isabella avesse qualcuno che si prendesse davvero cura di lei, dato che la madre non sembrava interessarsene. Che cosa strana, mi preoccupavo per lei come se la conoscessi.

Isabelle non rispose, stava ancora piangendo. Il ragazzo spostò gentilmente una ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli castani per guardarla in faccia e sospirò nuovamente "Bella".

La ragazza alzò il suo sguardo sul fratello e si asciugò col dorso delle mani le lacrime che ricoprivano il suo viso dolce e delicato. I suoi occhi sofferenti rivolgevano al ragazzo uno sguardo che dimostrava come lui fosse la sua ancora di salvezza. "Emmett" disse e gli strinse le braccia al collo. Emmett la abbracciò e mormorò "Per piacere non piangere". Bella annuì.

_Non sopporto di vederla piangere. Se era colpa di qualcun altro l'avrei riempito di botte, ma è colpa della mamma e sono talmente codarso da non fare nulla, _pensò il ragazzo, che scosse il capo.

"Ti prego, Bella, non devi dare retta alla mamma! Devi ascoltare me!" disse serio, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso negli occhi di lei. _Ti prego, Bella. _dopo alcuni istanti Bella si calmò e fece persino una smorfia al fratello.

Lui sorrise e scuotendo la testa ammise "Ok, lo so che non sembra proprio un buon consiglio fraterno… ma è vero". Le fece l'occhiolino.

"Okay" rispose con un sorriso timido.

_Meno male. _il suo sorriso l'aveva sollevato.

"E poi non dovresti reagire sempre così, lo sai che poi è peggio" le suggerì e alzò gli occhi al cielo. A quelle parole il viso di Bella si scurì.

"Ma Em, sono proprio insopportabile?" chiese Bella, preoccupata. Dal tono di voce si capiva che l'opinione del fratello era vitale per lei.

_Come può essere insopportabile? Non dovrebbe nemmeno pensare certe cose. _Ero completamente d'accordo con il ragazzo.

"Mmm, nooo, non troppo… Oddio, devo ammettere che quando inizi a parlare di matematica metti duramente alla prova la mia sopportazione verso i secchioni… ma per il resto sei quasi perfetta!" rispose ridendo il fratello.

"Perfetta?" chiese lei alzando un sopracciglio, un bel sorriso le illuminava la faccia.

"Ma se lo dici a qualcuno ti strozzo, Bella!" brontolò Emmett e scappò via minacciando la sorella con una mano. Era imbarazzo per quello che aveva detto.

Bella lo seguì all'interno del supermercato con un sorriso ancora stampato in faccia.

Ero contento che questa ragazza avesse un fratello in gamba, che si preoccupava per lei. Era gentile e molto bella e se lo meritava.

L'immagine del suo sorriso mi convinse ad abbandonare la piccola cittadina di Forks e tornare a Denali.


End file.
